fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn - by NT
Unicorns are considered as one of the most controversial and priceless creatures to ever lived on the planet. Their description cannot be complete without mentioning their appearance, strength, and character. Unicorns are described as having unique physique and colors, with the most conspicuous feature being the protruding horn at the forehead. Despite being significantly medium-sized creatures, unicorns are said to have immense strength. The strength contained in these animals from the foundation to their various tales of power throughout history. Interestingly, unicorns not only held excellent strength but they are elements of divining truth, purity, and cannot be tamed. Unicorns possessed exciting colors, with their eyes mostly purple. Back then in the 1500s, their horns, which were considered a symbol of wealth and strength, sold for up to 10 times their weight, measured in gold backs. The horn is associated with many things, with the divining truth representing the most profound mythology about the creature. According to ancient tales, the unicorn is said to hold power to divine truth. In case anyone told a lie, the horn would pierce their hearts, utterly destroying them so that only the righteous people may remain. The divine truth contained in the horn explains why the creature was highly valued. Unicorns have been described as having incredible strength, mostly emanating from the horn on its head. Jewish legends explain the power of a unicorn by relating it the most significant mammal on the face of the planet. According to the tales, a unicorn could easily kill an elephant with its horn. Since we know that the elephant is one of the most influential animals on earth, then the illustration shows how strong the unicorn was. Furthermore, the strength of the creature made it impossible to tame. It is believed that capturing a unicorn was not a problem, but confining it within a given section was impossible. It would destroy the barricades and escape to the depths of the jungle. Interestingly, unicorns are earthbound creatures that do not have wings, hence cannot fly. However, they often mated with Pegasus giving rise to flying unicorns that dominated the skies. The unicorn families spend most of their years in the deepest parts of the jungle. Different unicorn families often meet, expressing joy and happiness as they interact. In the process, their stay together lasts for several weeks after which they depart and each family heads its own way. Once they have established a good bond, the families break, and each of them proceeds in separate ways. The joy expressed by the unicorns explains why many believe that anyone who gets the opportunity to touch a pure white unicorn will have eternal joy and happiness. Even though unicorns feed on grass and hay, they can survive without any food. Unicorns have the ability to absorb energy directly from the sun and sustain themselves. This phenomenon is believed to be possible because of the horn, which has supernatural abilities aimed at making the unicorn the magnificent creature. It also explains why unicorns have longer lifespans significantly than other creatures. A family is composed of about five unicorns with diverse ages. The head of the family is usually several hundreds of years old that leads them to the wisdom and experience gathered throughout his lifespan. Other recent findings that have been documented show that the unicorn hunting is fun. An official Unicorn Hunting License can be obtained from the Lake Superior University and can be used anywhere in the world. Despite their strength, unicorns were hunted for their horns, which were used in pharmacies in the United Kingdom in the 1700s. Even though it is difficult to establish the specific illness the horn treated, the use was quite spectacular. Unicorn-06.jpg Unicorn.jpg Nicole TongCategory:Mystical creature